


A Lone Night

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort Food, Shapeshifting, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steven Universe was 15 years old and still working on fixing the universe. The gems were thousands of years old and working to help gems adjust to life on Earth. So when Steven returns home after his diplomatic envoys, there's not much of a greeting party...again.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	A Lone Night

Steven returned late that night, another week working with the Diamonds, he was exhausted and overworked. Turns out talking to thousands of species who had been misplaced by the Diamonds, hundreds of Cubic Zirconia’s who now had to go against their Diamond’s original orders while overlooking their colonies and millions upon millions of gems who are now facing losing their purpose, their place in what once was the ‘Great’ Diamond Authority. He could feel his shoulders slump, the smile dropping off his face as he looked around the new temple house. The upstairs renovated for his privacy, large windows out the front to let in the sun during the day and a balcony reaching around the house to the observatory, the galaxy warp would be moved there soon, they were more focused on fitting in the communicator, building Little Homeworld, introducing gems to the idea of freedom. All easier said than done if it was even easy to say in the first place. They were all such big ideas with so many steps and so many obstacles. And it wasn’t as if all that was enough, every time Steven stayed on Homeworld it was just a struggle to survive. Blue imposing her sorrow on him, Yellow’s outbursts of anger and frustration at him, and White…

God, he didn’t even want to look at her.

Countless nightmares of her forcing him apart, leading to him losing what little he even had to eat on the planet. He grew sick and tired of restless nights and having to go through the day on an empty stomach because he couldn’t seem to hold himself together. He knew he would be alone; he usually was after trips like these; Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, everyone busy working on Little Homeworld. He was bothered by it at first, having to deal with all these emotions himself, but as it turns out, getting to eat whatever the hell he could grab out of the kitchen, without the worry of the gems or anyone else judging him, filled that void easily.  
He dropped the bag next to the couch and made an immediate line to the kitchen, his own emptiness and frustration fuelling him to grab as much food as he could carry. He took several bags of chaps, an entire loaf of bread, a jug of milk, and cordial, one of those cheap premade cakes from the corner shop and an entire bag of apples. Carefully walking upstairs he placed the jugs on his bedside table and the rest of the food was unceremoniously dumped on his bed. He looked at his haul and decided to quickly run downstairs to grab the other loaf of bread and the jar of jam and peanut butter. He remembered from last time that eating an entire loaf of plain bread wasn’t very fun. Quickly thinking he also grabbed a large glass of water and went back upstairs to his room, thankful that Cat Steven was still fast asleep on the couch and Lion wasn’t at home either.  
  
Placing everything back on his bed and grabbing his laptop off the ledge above his bed, he opened up TubeTube and clicked on one of the first videos that popped up on his recommended, it was Angry Soda reacting to a subderrit, d/mlm or something, it didn’t matter it was always easier to eat when he wasn’t thinking about it, and watching these videos took his mind off his own life even if for only a few minutes before the next one started. He started off light, knowing that with the amount he had brought up shapeshifting was definitely going to be used tonight and he’d prefer to put it off as much as possible so he could last as long as possible. Not to mention his shapeshifting would have to last while he slept so that was another reason to hold it off until later. He opened the first bag of chaps and just mindlessly ate while the video played easily losing himself to the drabbles of the voices and the simple animation as different posts from the subderrit came up on the screen. He could gradually feel his stomach fill as the video went on, 3 of the bags eaten by the end of the video, the next playing thanks to auto-play. It continued like this until the 4th video started playing and he reached into another empty bag of chaps looking next to him he saw that the bags were empty and that little brief back into reality made him realise he was already comfortably full at this point. His stomach sticking out a little bit more than it had earlier, but he was far from finished, grabbing one of the two loaves of bread and the jar of peanut butter and jam he lathered both on thickly to a slice each and chewed down on the thick PB and J, it felt heavier in his stomach that the chaps but switching from lying on his stomach to lying on his back and placing the laptop next to him fixed any future issues of added pressure to his stomach. It was maybe the 3rd sandwich in, he unbuttoned his pants and about the fifth that he decided to get rid of them altogether, he was going to be alone anyway so what did it matter to him whether he wore pants of not. Finishing the first loaf of bread he could feel his stomach firmly press against his shirt and the comfortable fullness he felt earlier had now turned a bit more uncomfortable but he had gone further before, however, he was getting a bit sick of the sickly sweet jam so instead of the second loaf he grabbed for the jug of milk and the bag of apples, as it turns out eating an entire apple including the seeds wasn’t a bad thing as long as he didn’t eat like 200 of them, and he only had about 10 here, so in-between bite of the apples he took a large swing from the jug of milk, finishing each one to leave no evidence of them past their disappearance and even then, the gems wouldn’t notice.  
  
He had gotten through about half of the apples and three-quarters of the milk when his stomach had decided that he either need to stop eating or make some more space. A sharp pain to the side as his warning. Looking down he saw that his shirt had ridden up a little, his stomach sticking out more than before and his gem peeking out just below the bottom of where his shirt was stretched. Gently pushing his shirt up enough the where it no longer stretched, he rested his hands just along the sides of his gem moving them higher to where his stomach was pushing the most against his skin. Forcing the paunch down with his hands he could immediately feel it grumble against him before forcing the trapped air out of his stomach. He brought his hand up to his mouth to stifle the burp, even if no one was home he still didn’t want any chance that if he was wrong someone would hear him. He was lucky enough that Lion wasn’t laying on his bed when he came up, which happened three out of the ten times he usually arrived back home. It was sweet but after these trips, Steven didn’t want to be around anyone for quite a few hours after he returned, nowadays. Continuing to move his hand over the dome more bubbles of gas escaped him, and a small onslaught of hiccups released the last few. His stomach didn’t feel any emptier, but the pressure had decreased enough that he felt comfortable continuing to eat without having the shape-shift yet.  
The videos continued to play before him as he forced down the last half of the apples and the last quarter jug of milk. Leaning back with his hands over his stomach he knew that if he wanted to finish what he had left he would need to make some more space in his stomach. Taking in as deep of breaths as he could he relaxed the muscles in his stomach and ever so slowly let the image of his stomach expanding flow through his mind. Closing his eyes made it easier, he could feel his stomach stretch over his fingers, it was an inhuman feeling, something weird but natural at the same time. Eventually, he opened his eyes, his stomach was touching against his thigh and ran down maybe an inch or two.  
  
Sitting up it pushed out a bit further, almost reaching his midthigh. He didn’t feel as full now which was a relief, it was back to the fullness he had just after he had finished all the chaps, he still felt as heavy though, if not maybe heavier; it was good though, the satisfaction of going from so tightly packed and stuffed to just relaxing and letting himself go, it made him feel better both mentally and physically. Leaning back, he pulled the last loaf of bread and the jar of peanut butter and jam back towards him. Grabbing the jug of cordial off his bedside table and resting it next to his stomach. His attention was suddenly brought back to his laptop as an obnoxious ad played over the speakers, he leaned over to press the ad-block he had installed, it wasn’t perfect, but it worked for about 2 hours each time which was better than most.  
  
It was the same with the first loaf, he put a thick spread of peanut butter on one piece of bread and the same of jam on another, except taking bigger bites this time was harder to do, so with each bite he washed it down with a swing from the cordial jug next to him. His stomach seemed to fill faster this time, whether that be from the bread and cordial mix or from his stomach already having food in it he wasn’t sure, but it had happened the last time as well, so he just assumed it was from the food. It sat heavily in him now not so much the tight filling that he felt before, just something to ground him now.  
The knife soon hit only the glass of the jam jar and the plastic of the peanut butter jar; it wasn’t a welcome sight but one he knew wouldn’t bother him too much; he still had half the bread to finish though. He grabbed the bread 2 pieces at a time, more forcing it down his throat now with swings from the jug of cordial, each slice seeming to fill his stomach out more as his shirt now shifted to sit on top of the small shelf his stomach now had, rounding out onto his lap. He looked over at the now empty jug of cordial and the empty bag of bread and pushed both to the side for him to deal with later.  
Still to his side was the premade cake and the glass of water, he hadn’t done it before but he knew that his stomach was getting to that stage of uncomfortable fullness again and there wasn’t much chance that if he ate the cake and drank the water at the same rate he had been before he would be able to finish it without shapeshifting again and he didn’t want to risk having to shift back before he was ready.  
  
So, taking a deep breath he moved both the cake and the water next to him turned on a video he had watched so many times he’d memorised each line and joke and went to absolutely stuffing his face. He knew that if he stopped for a second his brain would catch up with his stomach and it would send that sharp pain which stopped him almost always. The cake went down thickly in his throat, pieces barely fitting in his mouth, swallowed almost immediately and stretching his throat as they went down, anything caught washing down with the water, it almost went by too quickly at one point he shoved in the cake so far his own fingers hit the back of his throat and triggered his gag reflex, he quickly surpassed it though pushing forwards with tears springing in the corners of his eyes as more of the cake was forced into his stomach. Swallowing down the last of the water he reached for the last of the cake and struggled to swallow it like with the others, having to force it down his throat with several deep gulps.  
  
Finally forcing it down he leaned back on the pillows behind him and felt the rise and fall of his stomach with each breath. His eyes closed as he focused on his hands rubbing up and down the side of his stretched-out stomach, it felt as full as earlier. Tight as well; heavily sitting on top of him but a welcome weight none the less. The underneath was slightly softer than on top but, given the biology he had learned from Pearl that made sense.  
He shifted himself up onto his elbows, his stomach protesting to the movement with a growl but settling down soon after. He pulled the blue shirt over his head and threw it into the wash basket in the corner of his room. Moving so he could reach under the pillows he grabbed the pyjamas he had left there when he left, the first time he did this he didn’t have much energy to actually grab his pyjamas, and the gems wanted him downstairs almost immediately for a surprise, squeezing into his jeans that morning was not comfortable.  
  
He was thankful for the elastic waistband now sitting below his stomach. He sat up and pulled the over-sized shirt over his stomach, thankful that it at least went over his stomach. He gathered what he could reach from his bed and shoved it all into the cordial jug he had pushed aside earlier, throwing the jug off the side of the bed he closed his laptop and reached up to place it on the ledge on top of his bed. Flicking the crumbs off his comforter he pulled it back and slipped under, lying on his side, lazily rubbing a hand over his still taunt stomach. These nights were far from the best when he came home, but with the lack of nightmares and the sense of fulfilment both mentally and psychically it came damn close.


End file.
